Duch Zaklęty w Drzewo
Duch Zaklęty w Drzewo – istota, pojawiająca się w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Jest to duch wiedźmy, która dawniej opiekowała się Krzywuchowymi Moczarami. Wiedźmy, jej córki, zabiły ją, a jej duszę zaklęły w drzewo, aby same mogły przejąć władzę nad tymi terenami. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Szukając Ciri, Geralt trafia na Krzywuchowe Moczary, aby od Pań Lasu dowiedzieć się o jej losie. Te, w zamian za informacje, żądają rozwiązania problemu mieszkańców wioski Sztygary. Wójt osady odsyła go na Szepczące Wzgórze, na którym żyją bestie mordujące każdego, kto się zbliży. Gdy wiedźmin dociera na miejsce, natyka się na wilkołaka, po którego zabiciu słyszy kobiecy głos przemawiający doń. Kierując się swymi zmysłami, Biały Wilk dociera do jaskini znajdującej się pod wzgórzem. Trafia tam na korzenie wielkiego dębu, jednak bardziej przypominają one istotę żywą, niż roślinę. Duch przedstawia mu swoją historię i prosi o uwolnienie. Twierdzi, że chce uratować dzieci z sierocińca przed pożarciem przez wiedźmy. Geralt musi zdecydować, czy uwierzy w dobre intencje uwięzionej duszy i pomoże ją uwolnić, czy uzna jej tłumaczenia za oszustwo i ją zgładzi. Geralt zabija ducha Duch nie podda się bez walki. Przyzwie do pomocy endriagi, które utrudnią wiedźminowi rozpłatanie serca drzewa. Gdy już rozprawi się z insektoidami i duchem, wraca do wsi po zapłatę dla Pań Lasu, a następnie do nich samych. Na miejscu okazuje się, że wiedźmy faktycznie zjadły sieroty. Duch mówił prawdę. Geralt odczarowuje ducha Do uwolnienia ducha niezbędne są: pióro kruka, kość z jej szczątek i jeden z czarnych koni, pasących się na południe od wzgórza. Gdy wiedźmin zdobywa to, co potrzebne, odprawia podyktowany przez ducha rytuał i rozcina serce drzewa. Dusza przenosi się na konia i galopuje, aby uratować sieroty. Wiedźmy nie są zadowolone z takiego rozwiązania, jednak Geralt zakończył problemy na Szepczącym Wzgórzu, a one zawsze dotrzymują słowa. Uratowane przed pożarciem dzieci trafią do szkoły w Novigradzie, gdzie Geralt znajduje list informujący o tym zdarzeniu. Decyzja Geralta ma bezpośredni wpływ na przebieg zadania „Powrót na Krzywuchowe Moczary”. Jeśli uwolni ducha, a sieroty zostaną uratowane, wiedźmy przemienią Annę Stenger w babę wodną, a po odczynieniu uroku – kobieta umrze. W przypadku pozbycia się ducha sieroty zginą, a Anna skończy z ciężką chorobą psychiczną. Ciekawostki * Jeśli Geralt rozwiąże problem Szepczącego Wzgórza i odczaruje ducha przed otrzymaniem zadania od wiedźm, sieroty zostają uratowane, a Baron zabiera chorą psychicznie Annę do znachora. Ducha, zsyła szaleństwo na mieszkańców wioski, którzy wzajemnie się mordują; jeśli Duch zginął, do wsi przybędzie patrol nilfgaardzki, który powiesi dwóch mieszkańców. Nawet jeśli Duch zostanie zamieniony w Czarną Marę, w cutscence na zakończenie zadania „Powrót na Krzywuchowe Moczary” wiedźmin mówi, że zabił Ducha. * Według książki Ta, która wie, Duch był jedną z wiedźm, matką Szepciuchy, Kuchty i Prządki, które stworzyła z wody i ziemi, by były jej głosem wśród ludu Velen. Później jednak zaczęła pogrążać się w szaleństwie, a w Velen panował chaos. Ludzie mordowali się nawzajem lub porzucali wszystko, by udać się na moczary, gdzie zabijały ich potwory. Córki, aby uratować krainę, zabiły matkę, a jej nieśmiertelnego ducha uwięziły pod pradawnym drzewem na Szepczącym Wzgórzu. en:The Ghost in the Tree es:Loma susurrante ru:Призрак в дереве Kategoria:Druidzi Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Upiory Kategoria:Istoty przeklęte